Blood Drips Again
by AmbrLupin
Summary: Apparently, a few of the ‘dead’ cast members of Blood Drips are unsatisfied with the ending of the story, and they decide to rewrite it, better than ever. Beware, good children Don Knotts is back. A Blood Drips on Newsies Square fanfic chardeath
1. What is Blood Drips?

Blood Drips...Again.

By: AmbrLupin

Prologue: What is Blood Drips?

Rated: M (big time)

Summary: Apparently, a few of the 'dead' cast member of Blood Drips are...unsatisfied with the ending of the story, and they decide to rewrite it, better than ever. Beware, good children- Don Knotts is back!

(A Blood Drips on Newsies Square fanfic) charadeath!torture!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Me: So, what is Blood Drips on Newsies Square? Well, it's a movie of intrigue, of witty comebacks, of horror-

Trey: (Kid Blink) It's a story where I crap myself to death off of ex-lax. Tell em how it really is!

Me: heheh, yeah...Well, the truth is a few of our...ever wonderful newsies got a hold of a video camera during their stay on the Newsies back-lot in Universal Studios. Needless to say...

Ivan: (Dutchy) Needless to say, I was stabbed.

Trey: (Kid Blink) You're kiddin right? I died from EX-LAX!

Max: (Race) Both of you shut up. I fell off a freakin building while looking for a CHAIR.

Me: Aw, but you were so cute while you were hanging there!

Max: (Race) yeah? You think so?

Random person: Ahem...the story...?

Me: Ah! Yes! Anyway, Michael Goorjian, Skittery for those who don't know, apparently ran around with Max, Trey, Ivan, and a few others, filming their own movie on set of Newsies. It is a horror spoof with Don Knotts, played by our very own Mark David (Specs) and his quest to rid the world of Newsies forever. Mainly because Director Kenny Ortega refused to let him be in it. Its very foul-mouthed and dirty, and I do not recommend it if you are easily offended and crap.

Trey: (Kid Blink) yeah, it was pretty fun. Until I DIED!

Michael: (Skittery) I didn't die. -smug look-

Max: (Race) you were...what? Hung, shot, ran over, drug...

Michael: (Skittery) and burned at the stake.

Ivan: (Dutchy) I think they get the idea. Well, that's the story. Come back and read the actual chapter...if you dare.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I use the real names in this, more than I used the newsies' names, so:

Kid Blink: Trey Parker

Dutchy: Ivan Dudynsky

Skittery: Michael Goorjian

Race: Max Casella

Spot: Gabriel Damon

Mush: Aaron Lohr

Jack: Christian Bale

David: David Moscow

Specs: Mark David

If there is anyone else during the story, ill make sure to add a note!

**The actual chapter one will be up as soon as I can finish it! I just wanted to see who out there is interested! Please use that little bottom on the bottom left that says 'submit review' and tell me what you think! **

**Please! **


	2. To catch oneself a newsie

Blood Drips...Again.

By: AmbrLupin

Chapter One: To catch oneself a newsie

Rated: M (big time)

Summary: Apparently, a few of the 'dead' cast member of Blood Drips are...unsatisfied with the ending of the story, and they decide to rewrite it, better than ever. Beware, good children- Don Knotts is back! (A Blood Drips on Newsies Square fanfic) charadeath!torture!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: OKAY! Welcome back, and a big thank you to all of our reviewers! SUPPORT BD EVERYONE! Woot! ANYWAY, there are a few chars in here you may or may not know. Now, Ele Keats would be Sarah Jacobs, Robert (Rob) Feeney, would be Snoddy (and yes, Ele and Rob DID go out while they were filming), and William Reynolds was the film editor...Now, on to our ever so wonderfully commentary, shall we?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Max: For those of us whom met with gruesome, untimely demises in the original Blood Drips-

Ivan: Heck yeah! What the heck WAS that? Stabbin me to death? STABBIN! They couldn't come up with something more creative!

Max: Anyway, what I was tryin to say, is that we feel that we were wronged-

Trey: Those jerks! Just gettin blown up isn't enough for them. We're gonna take away the explosives and do it OUR way!

Max: WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME! Thank you! As I was saying, be prepared for even more death, more torture and...and...guess thats it.

Trey: Thats it? Thats your oh-so-wonderful speech?

Ivan: Man, that sucked!

Max: THAT'S IT! -tackles-

Don Knotts: They're insane, aren't they? I swear, they cant act normal to save their...well they cant act normal. Now on with the show!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mornin Gabe!"

Gabriel Damon, halfway into his 'Spot' costume, blinked a bleary good morning to a rather hyper looking Aaron, who stood in the doorway of his trailer. Raising his eyebrow he tugged on one of his boots.

"What's up, Lohr?" Gabe was not a morning person, thus, he was quite the sassy and unruly child so early in the morning. "Shouldn't you be on set...Somewhere away from me?"

Aaron just laughed, "Aw, come on! Its time for breakfast. Even _you_ cant's say no to breakfast!"

He looked quite intrigued. "Coffee?"

"As much as you need."

Gabe grinned, perching his hat on his head and slipping his cane into his belt-loop.

"Lead the way, Lohr."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The newsies back-lot, after much investigation by the cops, was back open and, despite some very apparent worries, the cast was all back...barring of course, the deceased Max Casella, Ivan Dudynsky, and Trey Parker.

(_Trey: Hey! We're mentioned!_

_Ivan: Only in passing..._

_Trey: Who cares! We're MENTIONED!_

_Max: Okay, okay...Let's get on with the story, okay...? Okay_.)

A few months had passed since the tragic accidents that had taken such talented actors from out of the spot-light much too soon-

(_Max: Hehehehe...Like me!_)

- and with Don Knotts nicely locked away in the psychiatric equivalent of jail, 'Newsies' was back underway. It had started slow as trust was rebuilt and regained, but the final factor came when Michael Goorjian came back from the hospital after his long recuperation, and straight to the set.

From then on, it was as if nothing had ever happened.

Everyone ignored the faint blood red stain that still lay at the foot of the World Building, where Max had landed, they walked past the abandoned trailers where Ivan and Trey lost their lives, they ignored it all, denying it had ever happened.

But it had.

And they were all about to get a rude awakening.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyday Gabriel told himself he had to have someone watching over him. You see, he was one of the lucky ones that hadn't been on set while the murders took place, hadn't witnessed the horror the others had.

But that also meant he didn't have any idea how much danger he was actually in.

Who knew that events had been set in motion that would take him, and many others down to the deepest pits of Hell on a one way ticket? Gabe was soon to be six feet under, and he was already sinking fast.

The best thing was,he didn't even know it yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"To catch oneself a newsie..." A soft voice began to speak, blending with the air, molding to it, shaping it. _Becoming_ it. "You must first worm your way in among them..."

_"Hey, how ya doin?" A hand clapped him on the back as he walked right onto the set, disguised as a background dancer. It was simple to do really, very simple. _

_He stayed there the whole day, among the cast and crew, watching their every move, learning their names, their likes, their dislikes, their favorite football team, even their girlfriend's names. _

_So much for security. _

"You must get them to trust you..."

_"Im sorry...I know it has to be there...no, im not done here...yeah...hey, wait a sec." William Reynolds, the film editor, placed his hand over the mouthpiece, "Hey, I hate to ask, but can you do me a big favor? Could you take the first half of this reel over to Kenny for me?" _

_He literally held the movie in his hands. If he wanted to, he could rip it and burn it to ashes as he danced around the inferno. Out of half the members that had been there, he had been asked to handle such a task._

_And he did it. Handed it right to Kenny Ortega. _

"You must become one of them in every sense of the word..."

_"Hey, Ele...You okay?" He laid a hand on her shoulder. _

_Ele Keats looked up sharply from where she had been sitting on the stone steps, eyes red and puffy from crying. When she saw who it was she tried to smile as she wiped at them with a slight sniffle, "Rob and I got into a fight." _

_"Oh, im sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do?" He handed over a tissue, patient as ever as she told him in a breathless whisper what had happened. He explained to her that Robert was going through tough times now with his family and she should probably sit down and talk to him about it. _

_Eventually she thanked him with a hug and ran off to talk to her boyfriend, leaving him sitting on the steps with a soft grin on his face, hardly believing his luck. Everyone loved him, everyone listened to him, everyone trusted him. _

_It was exhilarating, knowing he had such an effect on them. _

"And then, when the time is right..."

_"Hey, Gabe! Can I talk to you for a minute? I need some help with something!" _

_The kid, hardly knowing what he was getting into, said good-bye to whoever he was talking to on the phone and laid it on the table before jogging over. _

_"Yeah? What is it?" _

_"Kenny sent me to get something, but I cant carry it myself. Would you mind helping me?" He smiled slightly, "If you have other plans, though, I'd understand..."_

_"Naw, I'll help ya." He laughed, "After all, I don't have a life!" _

_He had no clue how right he wasat that particular moment._

"When the time is right...you take it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Trey: that's it? That's ALL the REVENGE we GET!

Ivan: HECK NO! THAT AINT FAIR! THEY SHOULD PAY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO M - I mean, US!

Max: calm down, calm down! Im sure we'll get another shot at them, right! -glares-

Me: hehehehe, yes, there is a lot more to come, so don't worry too much, all right? Im pretty sure you'll feel happily paid back by the stories end. So, say good bye to the nice readers and tell them to review.

Trey: Good-bye nice readers, make sure you review.

Max: oh how original. -rolls eyes- see youse later! And go review, ya heah!

Ivan: please just drop us a line, I wanna see more bloody action! PREFERABLY TO THEM!

Me: ohkay now, sedatives anyone? -grin- now all you have to do is drop me a line using that nifty little button on the bottom left of your screen that says 'submit review' and tell us what you think! Thanks and see ya next time!


	3. Gabe

Blood Drips...Again.

By: AmbrLupin

Chapter Two: Gabe

Rated: M (big time)

Summary: Apparently, a few of the 'dead' cast member of Blood Drips are...unsatisfied with the ending of the story, and they decide to rewrite it, better than ever. Beware, good children- Don Knotts is back! (A Blood Drips on Newsies Square fanfic) charadeath!torture!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: OKAY! Welcome back, and a big thank you to all of our reviewers! SUPPORT BD EVERYONE! Woot!

All right, guys, listen. I have recently been informed that this story is pushing really heavily on the 'no real people' rule that has. I have sent them an email, explaining why it is that Max and the others whom I use are 'fictional' in the sense that they played fictional selves in BD. I mean, hello, they didn't really die! So, I just wanted to let you guys know that, just in case they take this off. I hope not tho, so, in true newsies fashion, I tell you all to:

**Seize the day!**

Sorry about the delay. I had school to finish, and then vacation, and summer school online. Not to mention I...uh...lost the plans. But I have found some of them now! So hah! 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Trey: heheheheheheMUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE'RE BAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!

Ivan: YES! MUTILATION! DEATH!

Max: Oi...anyone got some Advil...?

Me: u okay, Max?

Max: -groan- dat's a really stupid question, ya know. How can I be okay when im ETERNALLY STUCK WITH THOSE IDIOTS!

Ivan: Who are you calling an idiot, idiot!

Trey: Yeah, we aint the ones who went on the tallest building on the set just cause your chair was up there! Ya couldn't have found another chair!

Max: -glare- you're kidding right. You HANDED your drink to the bad guy and expected it to be nice and clean for you to drink when he gave it back?

Trey: I didn't know he was the bad guy!

Max: ITS CALLED COMMON SENSE!

Trey: YA KNOW WHAT, I DON'T LIKE YOU! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!

Ivan: -blink- what the heck? How old are you, _really_?

Me: Um...lets just...get back to the story...okay...Anyway-

Trey: STOP TALKING TO ME! IM NOT LISTENING!

Max: IM NOT TALKING TO YOU!

Trey: YOU ARE NOW!

Max: O.o YOU SON OF A-

Me: I SAID STORY! NOW!

Boys: Yes ma'am. -gulp-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It hadn't been too hard to get Gabriel to help out. He was ready to do whatever was asked of him...without question. So when asked for help...Gabe immediately said yes.

Don liked that.

A lot.

Placing the second box on the little cart they had found, Gabe ran his fingers through his hair, grinning a bit. "So...you never did tell me. Why does Kenny want these boxes?"

"Ah, you know how directors are." Don replied easily, placing a smaller third box on top of the other. "He thinks he might use some of these old props in the movie."

"Changing his mind again?" Gabe laughed, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Boy its hot today." A silver key fell from his open shirt, glittering on his chest.

"Whats that?"

"Hm?...this?" Gabe pulled the cord over his head and handed it to the other as he looked around for another box. Finding one, he pulled it into his arms and moved toward the cart. "This one too?"

"Yeah..." Don turned the key over and over in his hand, "Oh...so what's this for?"

Gabriel shrugged as he set the box down, "Its just something I-"

He gagged, blood decorating his bottom lip as he started at Don Knotts in complete and utter confusion and stunned horror, and then down to the key sticking out of his chest.

(_Max: WHAT! That's not REALISTIC!_

_Me: and...surviving getting run over, hanged, burned alive, not to mention an atomic explosion, is?_

_Max: ...I see your point. I'll shut up now._

_Me: why thank you._)

"I think I figured it out." He chuckled, pushing it farther and farther into his heart cavity, letting the warm blood gush over his fingers. Gabe fought him, oh did he fight him, but Don hardly cared...too busy watching the life flee from those pretty eyes.

It was beautiful...seeing death in all that silver-blue.

(_Trey: Hey! My eyes are blue too! Why aren't they 'beautiful'?_

_Me: because they're not beautiful, they're gorgeous. Now will you-_

_Trey: shut up...yes I know._

_Me: -sighs- they're so well trained, aren't they? _)

Gabriel's last breath was a soft gurgle as he fell, dead before he truly hit the ground. Don withdrew his hand, but left the key in, the silver already turned a dark crimson in color.

Kneeling next to the corpse, he smirked. "See? This is what it was for." He reached out and turned the key to the side, "Click! An open heart for the fangirls!"

He snickered, and kept on snickering, even as he rinsed the blood off his arms, even as he watched it disappear down the drain, even as he gently probed the bruise the brat had given him on his upper arm. He stopped snickering then.

Stupid cane.

He made sure to snap it in two as he made his way out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Michael was the one who found him.

Eyes nearly popping out of his head, the actor fell to his knees, his cup of coffee slipping from his hand to splatter all over the ground as he reached out for his friend.

"Gabe...?" He whispered, "Gabriel Damon, answer me...!"

There wasn't a sound, just like he knew there wouldn't be. He had seen that look too many times, that dull, blank stare that the dead possess, that slight exclamation of surprise.

Surprise at being killed?

"Mike?"

He jumped, heart hammering in his chest, before he recognized the voice. Dominic. It was just Dominic. Looking for him.

He had to open his mouth.

He had to say something.

He had to...

"Dom..." He whispered, shaking, "Dom..."

In a second it had become a scream.

"DOM!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ivan: is it just me...or do you like torturing poor Mike?

Me: ... -innocent smile- why, whatever do you mean? He hasn't died yet.

Max: -sigh- its not just you, Ivan. She torments the kid as much as she can without killin him off.

Me: so?

Trey: Yah...so!

Max: Do you have any idea what we are talking about, Trey?

Trey: uh...nope! -big grin- so...more anguish, pain, death? Yes?

Me: ya know what, no. Thats it. Story's over.

-cricket chirp-

Trey: YOU DIRTY, ROTTEN-

Max: -interrupts- WHADDYA MEAN, NO!

Ivan: THERE'S GOTTA BE MORE! WOMAN, I DEMAND YOU WRITE MORE! NOW!

Me: X.x holy crap...all right! Sheesh, you cant take a joke!

-cricket-

Me: heh...um...Make sure you all review! -runs for life-


End file.
